I'll Always Be Here
by ThreeRainyDays
Summary: Jinx has always been the smartest of the Hive Five, and every so often she needs a break from their stupidity. When she goes out for a little midnight stroll, will another encounter with Kid Flash get her to change sides? Pure fluffiness, Jinx/Kid Flash. Oneshot.


_From the first episode when Kid Flash appears, I've always thought this pairing was terribly cute. If you enjoy this pointless fluff I wrote I'll be terribly happy._

* * *

**I'll Always Be Here**

She landed on the ground neatly, pausing a moment to catch her breath. Jinx glanced back to make sure no one had noticed her slipping out the window. She turned her back on Hive Five Tower and calmly made her way in the opposite direction.

By the time she reached town, she was already feeling better. Being with the Hive was fun, but sometimes they were just a bit too dim-witted for her. It was obvious from the start that Jinx was best-suited to be leader; her teammates (or subordinates, as she often called them in her head) didn't have the same focus that she did. But Jinx could handle the everyday stress; she was used to it by now. Besides, sneaking out every once in a while to be by herself never hurt anyone. …Well, not anyone she cared about, anyway.

Jinx turned the corner and started down the street, passing about a dozen warehouses. They were mostly empty; she knew no one would bother her here.

"Hey." Or so she thought.

She let out an exasperated sigh. "What do you want?"

"Aw, come on, Jinx, that's not very nice," Kid Flash stepped out of the shadows, his trademark grin plastered across his face. "Out for a little midnight stroll?"

"Actually, I am," She said firmly. "So, if you'll excuse me, could we do this another day? I have more important things to do than talk to you."

She continued walking for a few feet before he appeared next to her. Sidestepping him, Jinx muttered to herself, "Just keep walking, just keep walking."

"You're so cold. Don't I even get a hello?"

"Maybe he'll go away if I ignore him."

"I've got time," He said easily, much to her annoyance. "I was out for a little walk myself, so imagine my surprise and delight when I ran into you!"

Jinx stopped suddenly and glared straight at him. "I could kick your butt any day of the week, but I'm feeling slightly generous today," She poked him in the chest to make her point. "So I suggest you leave me alone. Beat it, Kid."

He kept walking, unfazed. For a while, he stayed quiet, clearly thinking. Jinx happily accepted the silence and did a pretty good job of pretending he wasn't there. Eventually, Kid Flash spoke up. "My offer still stands, you know."

She rolled her eyes. "If I've told you once, I've told you a hundred times. If being one of the good guys means being like you, then it's a definite no. Didn't I dismiss you already? You're annoyingly persistent."

"I'm serious, Jinx. I know you're not so bad underneath the act," He said.

"Act? What act?" Jinx glared at him again. "This is who I am. I'm not a nice girl. And quite frankly, I like it that way. Now get out of my face."

"Your team is holding you back, Jinx. Join me, and you won't have to deal with them anymore," He said as he continued to match her step for step.

"Maybe I wouldn't have to deal with _them_," She said. "But I'd still have to deal with _you_, and that's not much better."

He let out a little sigh, hands on his hips. "You're so stubborn. And yet, I just can't give up on you. All that talent going to waste. Whatever am I going to do?"

"You can soliloquy all you want, I really don't care," She called back.

"Well, fine, if you insist," He sighed dramatically. "I suppose I'll just have to do this the hard way."

He jogged forward at an almost amusingly slow pace and picked up Jinx despite her protests. "Hey, what the – put me down, Kid!" She struggled against him but he held on. He started running, the two of them whizzing past the rest of the town. Everything became a blur as Kid Flash sped forward.

Jinx decided kicking him wasn't doing much good, and eventually gave up. "You better have a good reason for this, jerk. Don't think I'm letting you off the hook."

"Of course not, dear," He smiled.

"Shut up," She snapped.

In less than a minute, Kid Flash slowed down. They were at the edge of a hill, overlooking the city with a clear view of the horizon. He gently set Jinx down.

"So are you going to tell me what's up?" She asked.

"I'm glad you're speaking to me again," He noted. "I wanted to talk somewhere more secluded, that's all."

She snorted. "And what makes you think I'll listen?"

"Despite what you say, Jinx, I know you're not all bad. If you really hated me so much, we'd be fighting by now. Don't you agree?" He said.

She silently conceded that point, but refused to acknowledge him. "What do you know?" Jinx said as snidely as she could.

"I know," He took a step closer. "That I trust you."

She looked at him in confusion. "Why would someone like you ever trust someone like me?"

"Because," He took another step. "You helped me before. And I think you can change, Jinx."

She turned her head away from him. Kid Flash closed the distance between them and softly put his arms around her. Jinx was afraid in that moment. Her feelings betrayed her because she knew she liked how close he was. She liked the gentle way he was holding her, as if he was protecting her from the world. It was such a loving gesture, more love than Jinx had ever known in her life, and it scared her.

"You don't know me," She said.

"Then let me get to know you."

Jinx looked up at him, startled. "What?"

"I want to know you, Jinx," He said seriously. "I've been interested in you from the first moment."

"Then you're an idiot," She said harshly. "I'm not the good girl you imagine me to be, Kid. You could never understand that. You deserve someone kind, and sweet, and beautiful, someone who's on your side. Not me."

"Well, why not?" He said. "I like you, Jinx. And if ever you should change your mind, I'll always be here."

He pulled back, and Jinx suddenly missed the warmth of his arms. She couldn't bring herself to say anything to him, so she didn't.

Kid Flash just smiled, and in his smile Jinx saw some kind of patient acceptance and understanding he was trying to communicate. "Do you want me to take you home?" He asked.

She crossed her arms in an attempt to look menacing. "Fine. But not because I like you or anything. Only because your method of travel is faster than me walking on my own."

He laughed. "Of course."

He dropped her off back at the Tower, and she made a point to walk away without saying goodbye. Jinx heard him dash off again and looked back in spite of herself. On the ground was a single red rose.


End file.
